


天真有邪

by yuki_on_the_wall



Category: Real Person Slash
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_on_the_wall/pseuds/yuki_on_the_wall
Relationships: 畅枫 - Relationship
Kudos: 18





	天真有邪

天真有邪

她站在镜子前。  
中等个子，很瘦，但是在营养师的和健身教练的督促下，体态挺拔，颈长腰细，腿直肩平，皮肤光滑，肤色白亮。  
她抬手，解开文胸的扣子，露出包裹在层层蕾丝造型后的胸部。  
她的胸部像刚刚发育的小学生，手掌贴上去，也只能感觉到一层薄薄的柔软。  
没关系，她才十八岁，这样的体型才符合她的戏路：无论是清纯乖巧，或是叛逆任性，都会向这份烨烨生光的青春妥协的。  
她把手掌覆盖在胸口上，略微加了些力度。  
乳头的痛感很明显，她略略皱了皱眉：她的乳头不是传说中的少女粉红，而是淡淡褐色，像45%的巧克力。  
她闭着眼睛，指尖轻轻揉弄。  
乳头慢慢变硬了，突出得像两颗图钉——没有小说里写的感觉，没有酥麻快感，也没有肿胀痕痒。  
她双手往下，滑过柔韧的腰，落在蕾丝内裤的裤腰上，大拇指各勾住一边。  
一旦褪越过最圆润的臀部肌肉，它便自动往下坠落了，薄薄的一层蕾丝花布挂在细瘦的脚踝间，像文艺片的镜头。  
初潮刚来的时候她就去做了全身激光脱毛，免去她在忙碌的工作日程中仍要顾及脱毛的繁琐，这样她才能随时随地穿着白背心小短裤，在镜头前舒展四肢。  
只剩下这隐秘的私处，那些肆意生长的毛发，好像遮掩着所有和她那纯真可爱不符合的欲望和渴求。  
她把手指放下去，其实她不太确定要怎么做，她只能拨开那些阻挡，轻轻地抚摸。  
柔软的，湿漉的，黏腻的，她知道那学名叫做阴唇的地方还不是终点，她得再勇敢一点。  
她深呼吸一口气，拉开镜子旁边的门——那是浴室。  
她打开了水龙头，哗啦啦的热水蒸腾起满室水雾，很快就模糊了一切，连镜面都只能映照出隐约的影子。  
然后她把手机放在洗漱台上，点开了他的视频单人cut，调成了循环播放模式。  
她在采访时说，她私下都不看他的视频的，可嫌弃对方了。  
对啊，我都不看的，来不及看了，听听声音就好了。  
她背靠着被水雾浸湿的瓷砖墙壁，扬着颈脖，想象他正在在她的耳边说话。  
调侃的，吹牛的，真诚的，宠溺的，戏谑的，温柔的；偶尔还有那么一两句着急的，急得眼睛泛红，音调拔高的。  
他喊她妹妹，妹妹。  
她滑了下去，差点躺在了地上，粘稠的液体一阵阵涌出来，她不得不咬着了下唇；她又把两根手指堵了进去，往那更潮湿的地方探索；她的脚趾全都蜷了起来，牢牢地夹住了那只探进两腿间的手臂；偶尔，她会发出一点难熬的呻吟或是嘤咛，但都被浴室里回荡的水声和歌声掩盖了。  
是他唱的歌，是他给她唱的歌，不是她自作多情，是真的，他在所有媒体前公开说的，这歌就是特意写给她的歌。  
他还笑着说，她是他的亲妹妹，异父异母的亲妹妹。  
她对这个称谓又爱又恨。  
她完全躺倒在地上，她仰望着一片雾气中的天花板，水流像暴雨一般打落在她身上。  
而她完全敞开了身躯，去迎接这打在身上的疼痛，她微张着嘴在这水流中喘息，打开双腿，来回摁揉那让她颤栗的地方。  
她觉得他太狡猾了，相识时她才十六岁，他便狡猾地占据了“哥哥”这么个进退皆可的位置，于是一切的宠溺都有了借口，不管在哪里，观众都会觉得她是他的妹妹，没事就问一嘴哥哥最近怎么样了。  
高潮来得比想象中的还要强烈，她整个人都在发颤，黏腻的液体甚至淌到了大腿根上。  
她张大嘴巴呼吸，一只手还埋在腿间，一只手无意识地揉弄着那小小的乳房。  
红肿的，透亮的，宛如枝头花蕾的乳头，恍惚间，她好像觉得自己真的有那么美。  
她闭上眼睛，想象他会在那片水雾中俯下头来吻她，她的手不是自己的，是他的。  
是他的，全是他的。

她知道自己也是一样的狡猾，她是清纯无辜的妹妹啊，怎么会谈恋爱呢，怎么会想男女之事呢，她只是像妹妹一样向哥哥撒娇，哪怕当众索要拥抱那都是可爱的，谁要说一句男女有别就是谁龌龊下流。  
没人知道她想要的是什么，没人知道她天真纯洁的气质下，还有想要享受性爱的欲望。  
她不是一只小白兔吗，怎么还会想床笫之事？  
其实她特意去选修了养兔学：兔子性欲这么强的动物，纯洁天真？  
不过是人们觉得兔子纯洁，认为兔子天真罢了。

她洗了个澡，在客厅看剧本。  
这次她演的还是个高中生，一个心地善良，想要帮助智障儿童，立志成为特殊教师的高三学生。  
导演说，第一眼看见她就觉得她跟女主角一模一样，既天真无邪又勇敢坚强。  
她在“天真无邪”上圈了个圈。  
她拿起手机来，给置顶的他发了一条语音：我想和你做爱。  
刚刚发出她便立刻撤回了。  
她扔下剧本，咯咯笑着在客厅里转了个圈。


End file.
